Some computers, such as some personal computers and some laptop computers, use a pointing device, such as a mouse, as an input device to enable moving a cursor, clicking on icons, and other input capabilities. Some mice are “wired” and are connected by a cable to the computer. Other mice are wireless. A wireless mouse includes a wireless transceiver in the mouse and an associated wireless transceiver with the computer to couple the mouse to the computer over a wireless interconnect that replaces a cable. Particularly for portable computers, such as laptops, some users carry a mouse with the portable computer in order to be able to interact more effectively with the portable computer.
Cellular communication devices have become ubiquitous. Cellular communication devices communicate wirelessly with other communication devices over a cellular network. The cellular communication device is interconnected to the cellular network via a cellular base station, a cellular relay, or the equivalent. Some cellular communication devices also support a separate local wireless network connection, such as a Bluetooth network or an 802.11 network. Bluetooth network support is often used for peripherals, such as wireless headsets. 802.11 network support is used with some “smart” cellular communication devices, such as some Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), to provide access to the Internet over a local wireless network.